Five More Minutes
by dontcare89
Summary: Bella wants 5 more minutes of alone time, but ends up getting alot more. This is my first Twilight story! Pure smut; no plot.


**Disclaimer:**** I'm not Stephenie Meyers…but I would LOVE to be Bella. **

**Author's Note:**** This is my first Twilight FanFic I've ever written! Please Enjoy!**

()

I've had a long and twisting relationship with the sun. In Arizona, the sun had been a friend of mine; something that I could count on every day. When I moved to Forks, I prayed for sunlight, or even a small glimpse of it. After I met Edward, however, I no longer wanted any sunshine; I wanted it to be cloudy, just to be able to see my love every day. But now that I was a Vampire, I went back to craving sunlight for one very simple reason: more alone time with Edward.

"It's time," my husband informed me with a grim smile.

"Five more minutes?" I put on the best pouty face, eliciting a laugh from Edward.

"Five minutes will turn into five hours. Besides," he paused, puckering his lips in concentration, "Renesmee just woke up, she'll be wanting breakfast."

I sighed. This was a lost battle.

It had been ten years since Renesmee came into our lives. Next to Edward, she was the meaning to my life. We had loved each other before we met, and now we were closer and more alike than any mother/daughter pair in the world. If I had my old eyes, we could definitely be confused as twins. Even without the similar eyes, our story for the public was that we were sisters, both adopted by the Cullens to make a family of seven (Rosalie and Emmett were on yet another extended honeymoon). We had relocated a number of years back to a small town in Montana; one who's forecast was just as dreary as Forks had been. Esme once again constructed a small cottage at the back of the property to give my family a home of our own.

Renesmee, to Edward and my dismay, was fully grown after only six years of life, and was now attending high school with us. Carlisle said that Renesmee was about twenty years old physically, forcing me to be the "younger" sister of the pair. Renesmee knew that our public life was built around this façade, but she also understood that she was my daughter, and that while she may look older, Edward and I still deserve the respect a child would give her parents.

I rolled out of our large white bed and lazily made my way to my walk-in closet. I quickly got changed into a pair of designer jeans and a tight, blue sweater, not caring about what I looked like much. I emerged from my closet to find Edward in his own sweater and khaki combo. I smiled to myself, thinking about how we must look to others. I finally equaled Edward's beauty, and while we could most definitely get anyone in our new high school, we only paid attention to each other…well, each other and our daughter.

We walked down the hall to the kitchen, hand in hand, to make Renesmee's breakfast. Edward walked ahead to grab a bowl for her cereal, but I stopped dead in my tracks. When I didn't follow him, Edward turned to raise an eyebrow at me.

I stared at the window. "It's sunny."

I looked back at my Greek god to see him staring at the same window.

"So it is."

"Which means we can't go to school…"

"So it does."

I was suddenly wrapped in his strong embrace, his mouth assaulting my neck. I leaned back to give him more flesh.

"I wish we had looked out a window before we put clothes on."

He laughed at this, but then, as if suddenly remembering something, he leaned back.

"Well we still have to get Nessie off to school."

He released me just a moment before our daughter's bedroom door opened.

"Do I _have_ to go to school?"

Renesmee came walking down the hallway, looking like a model straight from the catwalk. In a pair of faded jeans, a loose khaki top, and her messy brown curls falling over her shoulders, she definitely got her style from her aunt and not me. She always looked great for any occasion, even these mundane hours at school.

"Yes, you do, so you better hurry and eat so you don't miss your bus," Edward said with a small smile. We had signed Renesmee up for the bus so that on days we couldn't drive into school, she would still have a mode of transportation.

Renesmee sighed as she sat down to her bowl of cereal and milk. Years back we decided to keep her on a human diet, only allowing her blood on special occasions. It helped keep her more civilized in front of strangers.

Edward and I were staring at each other, counting down the minutes till we could be back in bed, when his head suddenly snapped in our daughter's direction. I stared between the two before Edward finally spoke.

"Do you have a math test today?" He sounded confused.

Renesmee shook her head and kept her eyes on her breakfast. Unfortunately for her, she inherited my old habit of blushing.

"So why are you reciting equations?"

I scowled at Edward. He always did this; trying to pick through her mind to find anything he didn't approve of. I always had to step between them and protect my daughter…maybe that was another reason we were so close.

I carefully concentrated on my ability, stretching my shield away from me to reach over my daughter. When Edward shot me a dirty look I knew I had succeeded.

"So what's going on Nessie?" Edward asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," her blushing giving her away again.

"I'm not shielding you from him for nothing, hun," I reminded her lightly. "Talk to us or I'm gonna have to let you fend for yourself."

She sighed, eyeing her cereal more intently than ever. "Well I'm seeing Jake tonight and I didn't want dad freaking out."

It was now Edward's turn to sigh.

"We know he's coming over, why would I freak out?"

"Um, well, he's…picking me up. We're going out. Like…on a date," her face was flaming.

"Are you two official?" I was kind of shocked. We all knew that Jake and Nessie were destined to be together, but this would be the start of their actual relationship as a man and a woman. It was too soon. She was only ten years old, and though I'm glad he didn't jump at his chance four years ago when she was fully grown, it still seemed too fast.

Edward tensed at my question but Renesmee answered quickly, "no, no! He made if very clear it's just a date, we're just getting dinner."

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know about this Nessie."

"That's another thing! Dad, please stop calling me Nessie! It makes me sound so young! I'll always be you're little girl but don't treat me like one, please."

Edward shook his head. "Fine, Renesmee, we'll talk about this more after you get back from school. You better get going; Esme's wondering where you are, so say good morning to your grandparents before you catch your bus."

Renesmee jumped at the chance to get out of her father's view. She ran to her room, emerging a minute later with her backpack. She gave Edward and me a kiss and was out the door.

My shield snapped back around me and I let out a sigh. I wasn't expecting this small controversy first thing in the morning. Edward obviously wasn't either; he was now sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Quite honestly, this wasn't surprising to me. I knew this was coming, and I also knew this morning was going to be very different before this announcement. I had to get his mind back to that point, so I walked over to him and sat down, facing him and straddling his lap. I rested my arms over his shoulders.

"We knew this would happen at some point," I reminded him lightly.

He shook his head. "He almost took my first woman, now he's going for my second."

I held his face and waited for him to look into my eyes before continuing.

"He did _not_ almost take your first woman. And he won't take your second, you heard her, she'll always be our little girl."

"How can you take her side? You barely said anything back there."

"Jacob's a good guy," I kissed him lightly on the lips. "And you can't fight fate."

Edward's face finally lightened as he looked up at me with a slight smile on his lips. I felt his hand trail up my neck into my hair.

"You can't, huh?"

He brought my face back to his for a passionate kiss. We were officially back on track.

Our kiss deepened as he stood up, one hand behind my head and one around my bottom. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he walked us to our bedroom. He threw me down on our bed, both of us automatically stripping ourselves of our sweaters, our eyes never leaving each other. We both unbuttoned our pants before he rejoined me on the bed. He was all smiles at our synchronicity. He kissed me fiercely and then leaned back to pull my pants and underwear off.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asked with a smile as his own pants came off.

"An idea, yeah," I teased before forcing him into another make out session. I ended up on top, straddling his stomach. I could feel his length reach up to my lower back as I reached back to unclasp my bra. I threw it off the side and got lost in my husband's eyes as he stared back at me.

"You're perfect," Edward whispered.

"_You're_ perfect," I corrected him.

"So we're perfect together," he smiled and reached up to steal another kiss. I rearranged myself, never breaking the kiss, till I was hovering above his hard member and slowly slid down his length.

Our kiss was then broken with both of us moaning as I sunk down as far as I could go. Edward's eyes were now filled with lust and I could imagine mine looked the same. His hands grasped my hips and controlled our slow pace. This would never get old to me. Feeling him inside of me was one of the best and most sensual feelings I could ever experience. It was like a high for me, like I was a drug addict. I needed this closeness and to know I would have it every night made me a very, very happy girl.

I sped up our pace, arching my back and closing my eyes. His hands held onto my calves.

"Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is more erotic than watching you ride me," Edward said in a husky voice.

I moaned at his words, throwing my head back as I felt the coils in my stomach tighten to their extent. His hand suddenly grasped my breast, playing with its nipple, pushing me over the edge with his name on my lips. He flipped us over, pulling out for less than 1/16th of a second to reposition us. He was now on top with one arm under me with one of my legs thrown over his shoulder. His other hand held my thigh to his chest as the thrust back into me. We both called each other's names and he repeatedly filled me, pushing me to climax again. After a series and thrusts and grunts we were both close to losing ourselves. He somehow managed to increase his pace and I dug my nails into his back, eliciting a loud moan from him as we hit our orgasms together. As we came back down to Earth, he rolled off of me so that I was now left to stare up at the ceiling. Barely two minutes passed and my breathing was back to normal.

I rolled over to drape my arm over his chest. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I love you so much," Edward said in a low voice.

"I know. I love you too."

"It's just…" he stopped to search for the right words. "I don't want everything to change."

"I understand…but everything will work out. Nessie's smart," I reminded him.

"I know." He turned to look at me. He looked slightly more at ease.

"Good, because we have about seven hours before she gets back from school, and I wouldn't want you to waste it worrying."

"Oh, I have an idea for those seven hours," he was grinning as he leaned over me, looking like his old self.

"I hope you let me in on it," I said with mock sincerity.

He smiled before his lips dipped down for a peck.

"Believe me, Mrs. Cullen, my idea would mean nothing without you."

()

**Author's Note:**Sooooo thoughts? Haha, like I said, this is my first story for twilight! Hopefully I didn't totally mess it up. Also, there was a section thrown in there from the musical "Wicked", in case anyone caught it ( "You're perfect" "you're perfect" "so we're perfect together") so yeah, not my words right there, but it's a really good musical! I definitely recommend it.

Okay also, if you're a fan of Harry Potter, go check out my other stories (much better than this I can assure you) AND I was thinking of rewriting my story "a personal question" so that it's about Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. By rewrite I mean take the same topic and write a different situation. Any thoughts? Should I attempt that?? Let me know! I'll also be posting one last harry-potter-related story a bit later in the month, in case you enjoyed those stories, so keep your eyes open.

Soooo comments! Reviews! Constructive criticism! And thanks for reading!!


End file.
